Wendy's Christmas Miracle
by HatterSaz
Summary: (Merry Christmas 2015) Wendy thinks she's spending Christmas alone again, let's fix that.


Wendy sat alone in the dormitory for girls. Everyone living there had gone to visit family or friends, something she couldn't do herself. Even her best friend Carla flew away to spend Christmas with her mother and people. Carla did invite her but, she turned her down. She didn't want to impose. After all, dragon slayers ate some, unique things.

So, she sat, on Christmas Eve at 11:30, alone. Since she had met Carla, she finally had someone to spend the holidays with. However, the Exceed had recently found her family and wanted to be with them. She couldn't complain. She didn't want to be the one keeping Carla away from her family. Not when she wanted to be with hers so bad.

So, at 11:40, she tried to get some sleep. The team had been taking a lot of missions for the holiday, meaning they were all exhausted by the end. For some reason, the fire Dragon Slayer was dead set on getting money for the holidays. Whatever the reason, they helped him out anyway. And now, she was tired and alone once more. _"Better to just get the night over with."_ She told herself before she fell asleep.

She awoke the next day to birds chirping happily by her window. She raised from her bed slowly before placing on her mask. A smile. She would spend the day wandering the forest nearby and she didn't want to upset anyone by wearing a sad face. Not that she thought she would meet anyone there at this time of year but, better safe than sorry.

She hopped out of bed, trying to get herself pumped for the trip. She went to her wardrobe and searched around for the right clothes to wear. She saw something red out of the corner of her eye and turned to look at it. She picked it up and her face brightened. Nodding her head, happy with the choice, she began to get changed.

Ten minutes later, she stood in front of the mirror. She chose to wear the Santa costume that Lucy had gotten her before she left for her old home. It was a red dress with fluffy white trims. On her waist was a black belt and on her feet were black boots. To keep her warm, she adorned red tights and a red with white trims coat. To tie up her hair, she used white ribbons with tiny red snowflakes on them. She smiled to herself and mentally thanked Lucy for the outfit before heading for her door.

As she reached it however, there was a knock. She stood shocked a moment before opening the door and smiling at her guest.

"Hey Wendy! Merry Christmas! Wow! That outfit is so cute!" The tall pinkette bellowed.

Wendy smiled gratefully at the taller man. "Thanks Natsu! Merry Christmas!"

The two exchanged hugs and Wendy invited Natsu inside. He nodded a quick thanks before turning behind him and picking up a large sack. Wendy eyed it carefully, trying to decipher what was in it, but to no avail.

After taking off their shoes and coats, the two sat at a tiny table in the center of Wendy's room. A moment later, Wendy got back to her feet. Natsu eyed her with a curios gaze and she smiled at him.

"I'm going to go make some tea, want some?"

Natsu nodded gratefully getting to his feet as Wendy walked away. She heard rustling and wanted to turn and watch but decided making drinks would be better. So, as Wendy made tea for the two, Natsu began emptying the bag of its contents. One by one, the bag became droopier from lack of contents and Natsu smiled at the haul.

When Wendy returned, her eyes widened. Covering the floor around the table, was various sized presents. She was so shocked that she almost dropped the tea, if it wasn't for Natsu anticipating the reaction and grabbing them first.

"Merry Christmas Wendy! Hope you like everything."

He smiled wearily, hoping she did indeed like everything. Wendy however, smiled like she had already opened everything and bounced on the spot. Then, something clicked.

"Natsu, is this why you wanted to do all those missions?"

Natsu's cheeks flushed a pale shade of pink as he turned his head away with a pout. "Maybe…"

Wendy smiled before leaping into the others chest and wrapping her arms around his waist. He took a step back from shock, being careful not to spill tea on the girl before smiling down at her. The two pulled away a moment later and went to the table. Natsu set down the cups as Wendy began unwrapping the presents.

There were a lot of presents. It took a while but, she was getting to the bigger ones now. She had decided to open them in size order, which proved to be quite a pain when all of the presents were around the table but, she did it like that anyway. Natsu helped every so often by passing the ones near him over but for the most part just sat and watched with a smile as Wendy animatedly talked about each present.

She grabbed the last present, which was rather large, and ripped open the wrapping. Natsu winced a little, indicating that she could have ruined what was on the inside but, luckily, she didn't. Her eyes grew wide as she took out each part of the present. One by one, plushies of the guild members emerged from the wrapping. Natsu smiled at them as he took another sip from his cup. Wendy reached in with both hands and pulled out mini versions of Carla and Happy and her smile grew bigger somehow. Natsu was slightly baffled how she could smile so wide and brightly but refused to question it. It was too adorable of an expression for him to really care how it was there.

Immediately, Wendy began placing the plushies neatly by her bed. The bigger ones being nearer the back and the little ones by the front. However, when she picked up Natsu's plush, she smiled warmly at it before placing him next to the mini her. She pushed them close, so it looked like they were hugging, before pulling back and admiring her work. A second later, she turned to smile at Natsu. Noting the pink tint adorning his smiling face.

She sat back down, this time closer to Natsu, and began to drink her tea. It had gone cold from the time it spent untouched but, she drank it anyway. The love that had gone into the presents keeping her warm.

She looked at Natsu as he took the final sips of his tea and noticed the scratches on his hands. She blinked a few times, making sure she was seeing right, before looking at Natsu's face. As he finished his final gulp, he let out a satisfied breath and smiled. Then he caught Wendy's gaze and his expression grew slightly concerned.

"What is it? Something wrong?"

Wendy shook her head. "Did you make the plushies?"

Natsu didn't answer right away. Instead, his face turned pink like his hair again as he set down the tea cup. Then, his hand moved to rub the nape of his neck.

"Well, not really… But the man who did didn't have much time so I had to help with them."

Wendy sat in awe. No one had ever done so much for her on a holiday. No one. Not even Mystogan or Carla had been so nice. She closed her mouth, which began to quiver, and continued to stare as he eyes began to water. Natsu immediately shot back in horror.

"What did I do?! I'm sorry! Please don't cry!"

Wendy shook her head. "You're the best Natsu!"

She dived into a hug with the confused Pinkette and let the tears flow. Natsu, after collecting himself, returned the hug with a smile of his own. Wendy was so happy. She had never felt so happy before, or at least, she can't think of a time she was happier. She definitely knows this is her favourite Christmas so far.

Sniffling, she pulled back to look at Natsu's face. Once she did, she noticed the small tear stains down his cheeks. From the looks of things, this was a happy Christmas for him too. She giggled and his eyes opened to look at her, smile still on his face, though it had toned down a little.

"Thank you for everything Natsu! My big brother!"

Again, Natsu found himself invaded by pink and couldn't control the goofy grin on his face. This time, he initiated the hug, and Wendy gladly hugged back.

"I'll be the best big bro ever!" He said with so much determination that Wendy couldn't help but giggle again.

It was nearing tea time when Natsu stood up and headed for the door. Wendy watched him walk away silently, sadness growing in her heart. Then, he turned to look at her with a big goofy smile that showed off his teeth.

"Let's eat out!"

Wendy immediately lit up at the prospect of having a meal with someone and jumped up to follow him. She put on her boots and coat and grabbed Natsu's free hand. He reached for the door but stopped. Wendy watched him closely as he seemed to have an internal battle with himself. She found it slightly amusing but kept herself in check for his sake.

"I suppose she'll need it now if we're going out…"

He held a finger to his chin in thought. His tone quiet but not quite enough to stop Wendy from hearing it. She continued watching him with curiosity before he released her hand and went for the forgotten sack on the floor. He reached inside and pulled out another present. Wendy's eyes widened. _"There's still more?!"_

Natsu handed her the present when he made it back to the door and turned away, trying and failing to hide his reddened face. Wendy looked at the present quizzically. It flopped around like material and didn't make much noise other than the wrapping being scrunched. She carefully opened it, remembering the horror on Natsu's face the last time she carelessly ripped one open. What she saw made her want to cry from happiness again.

Underneath the wrapping, which she had to admit was expertly done, was a scarf. The material felt reliable and warm, but, what was better was the design. The scarf was identical to Natsu's. White with black lines forming boxes of white. The ends tasseled, in the same style of Natsu's.

Her heart swelled again, this time from sheer happiness, as she put on the scarf. It was only fitting that she wore it the same as Natsu did. She tapped his arm and reached for the door with her other hand. When he turned around, he smiled. He took her hand and the two left the dormitory.

"Thank you for the scarf big bro."

Natsu smiled as the two walked through the snowy streets of Magnolia, hand in hand. "No problem Wendy, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."


End file.
